Electromagnetic (EM) reverberation chambers are used to perform various tests on devices. For certain tests, an EM reverberation chamber subjects a device under test to an EM field. The EM reverberation chamber may include a stirring device to stir the EM field. For example, the EM reverberation chamber may include a movable metal paddle that is moved to stir the EM field.